Reasons Why John's Life Is So Amazing To Me
Just wanted to make a list of reasons why John's life is so amazing to me and why it is so much better than mine. ♥ #iamasuperstar (talk) 04:31, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Amazing Things About John's Life I Find To Be Lucky And/Or Amazing Or Cool #Well let's start from the beginning all the way to now, current times. His first name is John and his middle name is Henry so that's the first cool thing his name is John Henry and then his last name. #He lives and grew up in a really nice part of town. I always loved this part of the street he lives on. #He has had the PERFECT view of Martin Tower from his house all these years so he literally grew up behind Martin. #A huge majority of his family worked for Bethlehem Steel so he has a lot of Bethlehem Steel stuff and he understands why I love it so much also. #He grew up with both of his parents and a sister and they are still around today even if they don't always get along. #His whole family is pretty darn close with each other even if they don't always get along. #His family has good looks in thier genes. #So to go along with the last reason, he is super handsome and sweet and good-looking and has been like, forever. #I always wanted to go to the beautiful Liberty High School but I live a few streets down from the cut off line so I couldn't. But John is a 2006 graduate of the most beautiful high school I have ever encountered. ♥ #He was able to have a car/truck in high school his first El Camino. That's totally awesome to have a vehicle in high school not everyone gets to do that. #He was able to go to college right after high school not to mention TWO TIMES. #He has been able to go on trips and vacations such as cruises, Niagra Falls, Grand Canyon and Las Vegas. That right there is super lucky as if the other things already aren't. #Okay so he might not have always had the best lucky with jobs...but in my opinion it is not as nearly as pressing because he has his mom and dad, unlike me. So yes he hasn't always had luck with jobs but he FINALLY has his DREAM JOB that he absolutely LOVES being at. And he makes a lot of money too...like seriously that is so lucky. Like I swear I love him but wow he is a lucky, lucky guy. #As if he isn't lucky enough with all this stuff, he has a girlfriend (me) who would do pretty much anything for him at the snap of a finger. #He has 2 vehicles that he takes really good care of and he has had a lot of different vehicles in his life. #More to come. Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Lists Category:John